


Golden Sleep Doth Reign

by Scruggzi



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Is furious she's too tired for sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Snoozy Phryne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi
Summary: For the prompts: want, snuggle, hard.The title is from Romeo and Juliet.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 197
Collections: Come After Me





	Golden Sleep Doth Reign

Frankly it was embarrassing. Over a year of flirtation, months of lingering looks and interruptions and ‘perhaps-another-times’ and now, when she finally had Jack Robinson in her bed, the only thing her body was screaming for was sleep.

 _Honestly_. She had a reputation to live down to!

Jack of course was the perfect gentleman. He had taken one look at her tired eyes as she stepped down from the plane, kissed her gently in greeting and driven her home. It had taken all her considerable powers of persuasion to get him to come inside.

He had taken his leave at the door, saying she needed rest, and refused to believe her when she insisted through repressed yawns that she wasn’t in the least bit tired. He hadn’t even bothered to object when she threatened to take him dancing somewhere delightfully disreputable as soon as they had finished supper.

He did smile at the mention of supper.

It was a lovely smile. She had made a study of them, the sly ones, the secret ones, the ones that were only hinted at in the corner or his eyes whilst his mouth turned down in disapproval. Even the public ones that sat uncomfortably on his lips whilst his eyes said nothing at all.

This one was the rarest.

A true smile. It lit up his whole face, making him look younger, less worn by the cares of his work and the world. It was her favourite kind, and she was delighted to discover that it tasted as good as it looked.

Tragically it did not have sufficient rejuvenating properties to wipe out the fatigue of a 10-hour flight in poor weather. He did agree that if she planned to eat supper anyway, he would stay to keep her company, but had remained downstairs in the parlour with a glass of whisky whilst she washed the travel from her skin. The spoilsport.

She got her revenge by taking supper in her room, forcing him to join her. It didn’t take too much to convince him, but she had not expected he would be willing to stay.

He was full of surprises.

They had sat and dined on the chaise, talking a little, letting their unspoken feelings dance in the breaths between their words. It had always been their way. But this time there were kisses too, the space between them closing slowly, warm palms stroking over wool and silk, feeling the heat of the skin beneath the fabric.

Phryne lay back, pillowing her head on Jack’s chest, letting his voice soothe and ground her. The deep, rich sound of home that she had missed more than she would like to admit. She had not intended to doze but she did, her dreams were soft and comforting, downy feathers melting away like snowflakes, floating on a warm breeze. She felt herself lifted up in strong, gentle arms and placed in her bed. Jack pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and she surfaced into consciousness at the realisation that he was getting up to leave.

“Stay?”

She didn’t think he would, but he met her eyes with adoration and stripped down to singlet and undershorts without a word.

So now she had him, body and soul, arms wrapped around her in a close cocoon. She could smell his pomade mingled lightly with the whisky he had been drinking and feel every dip and ridge of his body curled around her back.

She wanted to ravish him to within an inch of his life and not stop till they were both spent and aching.

She needed to sleep.

As always, her inspector seemed to read her mind.

“It will keep till morning, Phryne,” he kissed the back of her neck in a way that could only be described as ‘promising’.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He squeezed her breast in a leisurely way, more punctuation than seduction and she could feel him smile against her skin. A new smile, confident and devilish. Even unseen it was instantly one of her favourites.

“I’m counting on it love,” he whispered.

Phryne didn’t hear him. She was already asleep.


End file.
